The present invention is related to a managing computer connected to a network to which a plurality of computers are connected, for managing these computers. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a technique capable of managing administrate operations executed in the respective computers in a batch mode by the managing computer.
Managing computers for managing administrate operations are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,655 entitled to Weng et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,508 entitled to Miyazawa. The administrate operations involve a job execution process; and a process executed when a specific event occurs.
In a large-scaled computer system where a plurality of administrate operations may be combined with each other to be executed, since definitions as to the respective administrate operations must be separately performed and also execution results must be independently confirmed, the management for the total computer system can be hardly carried out.
More specifically, in a large-scaled computer system, there are certain possibilities that a plurality of administrate operations which are executed in combination with each other are executed over a plurality of computers. Under such a circumstance, in order to realize a total management as a computer system, processed contents as to all of administrate operations may be preferably defined and execution results thereof may be preferably confirmed by using a single computer, namely a single managing computer.
However, in the case that the definitions of the processed contents and the confirmations of the execution results as to all of the administrate operations may be performed by one managing computer, since the managing computer must be communicated with the respective computers, a specific care should be paid to the network traffics.